thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Went Wrong...? (Tantamount)
"What Went Wrong...?" is the first episode of the first season of Fallen Tantamount. It is also the series premiere. It premiered on November 10, 2019. Synopsis A fatal error has ocurred. Plot Full moon was shining over the clearing, providing enough illumination for him to see his partner guiding him. They strode down the field in pure and utter silence, until he stopped. He looked at the man he once considered his brother, while his breathing was shaking. "So this is where you plan to do it." Said his old friend, while placing his Colt Python on his pocket. "It's a good place as any." He replied. In response, his partner glared at him and began walking around the camp. "At least have the balls to call it what it is. Murder." Rick said, reprimanding him. "You really belive if you walk into that farm alone, no me, no Randall..." "I want you to hush up." He interrupted, pointing at him with his finger. But his partner continued. "You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?" "That's just it. It ain't no story." He responded, while slowly approaching his partner. "I saw that prisoner shoot you down. I ran after him. I snapped his neck. It ain't gonna be easy, but Lori and Carl, they'll get over you. They've done it before, they're just gonna have to." He finished raising his gun at him. "Why? Why now? I thought we worked this all out." He chuckled, still pointing his gun at his partner. "We tried to kill each other, man. What you think? We were just gonna forget about it all, we're gonna ride off into the sunset together?" "You're gonna kill me in cold blood?" Rick angrily asked. "Screw my wife? Have my children, MY children, call you Daddy? Is that what you want? That life won't be worth a damn." Despite being held at gunpoint by his former best friend, he approached him. "I know you. You won't be able to live with this." "What you know about what I can live with?" Shane furiously exclaimed. "You got NO IDEA what I can live with. What I LIVE with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick?" "How about what you do? Here I am!" He claimed, hiding his gun on his belt and raising his hands. "Come on, man. Raise your gun." "No." He responded. "No, I will not." "What happened, Rick? I thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Ain't that what you said? Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em? I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. You come back here and you just destroy everything! You got a broken woman. You got a weak boy. You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it." Shane then pointed his gun at Rick again. "Raise your gun." "Then you're gonna have to kill an unarmed man." Rick said, raising both hands to the sky. "Watch my hand." He said as he reached for his gun. He picked his Colt Python and showed it to him. "Now listen to me Shane. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here." He calmly and slowly approached Shane. "We're gonna lay down our guns, and we're gonna walk back to the farm, together. Back to Lori, back to Carl. Leave this all behind us." Rick said, handing his gun to Shane, as he slowly lowered his own gun. But something went wrong. A bullet went through Rick's chest. While clutching to his wound, he looked at his hands, covered in blood. He looked up to see Shane pointing his gun at him. "What did you do?" He asked, before collapsing to the ground. Shane dropped his gun and fell on his knees, staring at the body of his best friend laying on the middle of the field. He steadied his breathing. In, out, deliberate and slow. A single tear rolled down his face, but he wiped it off before it could reach his cheek. He shut down his eyes and rose from the ground, only to meet a figure in the distance. Shane quivered anxiously at the sight of a small kid wearing a sheriff's hat. Carl Grimes. Cast Main Cast *Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes (No Lines) Deaths *Rick Grimes Ratings How would you rate "What Went Wrong...?" 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 Trivia *First appearance of Shane Walsh *First appearance of Carl Grimes *First (and last) appearance of Rick Grimes Category:Fallen Tantamount